Fantendo Users Mega Rumble/Story Mode
This is the Story Mode of Fantendo Users Mega Rumble There is a story for every character, and a Final Story for when you have finished the individual stories. SuperScratchkat's Story: A Kat's Tale Cutscene: Scratch Kat sat in his chair. "Almost everyone has gone adventuring but me", he sighed. "In fact, Wily has already been taken down two different times. I need to get my head in the game and stop sitting in front of this moniter." Stage 1: The town It's got some weak enemies, and some simple obstacles, but nothing overly hard. Cutscene: As Scratch Kat ran down the street, a figure watched him from a rooftop. The creature leapt down and confronted him. "Scratch Kat! I demand a fight!" Scratch Kat sighed. "I really don't have time for this, Shadow Kat." "Prepare to die!" "Dude, I really-" "DIE!!" Boss Fight: Shadow Kat He can slash at you with his dark claws, and launch shadow balls at you. Not overly hard. Cutscene: Scratch Kat walks past Shadow Kat's unconsious body. Up ahead, he can see a portal leading to another dimension. "Gee, what a conveniantly placed end of stage door", he said as he stepped through the portal. When he arrived on the other side, he realized that he appeared to be in a Super Mario World-esque place. "Where am I?", he asked the disembodied voice that was narrarating his every move. You are in Super Mario Bros. Z, Scratch Kat. "Thanks!", he replied. Stage 2: Doughnut Plains It's got Koopas and Goombas and lots of hills. It also has item blocks that have health-restoring items in them. Hamclub's Story: What Happens in the Squavacado Hut Cutsecene: Hamclub exits his Squavacado Hut and looks around. He wields his sword in his hand, his amulet is glowing like it always is when he is about to summon an avacado or an acorn. He takes a bite out of the avacado with his big front teeth and smiles. After walking through the forest for a bit, Hamclub finds a map. (An indigo serpent is seen near the map, but Hamclub appears not to see it.) It is a map to the Golden Acorn! He stares at it with an expression of joy, rolls it up and runs off into the forest. Stage 1: Tumbledown Forest This stage is based in a forest. It has many waterfalls and cliffs. Your aim is to get to the tallest tree which is located very inconvieniently at the other side of the forest. Enemies such as Bunnies and Dark Hoppers appear in the meadow section, Toucans and Dark Beaks are common in the jungle area. Cutscene: Hamclub reaches a lake and takes a drink. It felt good after all that running around. In the distance he can see a faint glow in the sky, which apears to be emmiting from a tree in the clouds. Suddenly, a giant piece of ham hits the ground, causing a violent shaking. Hamclub looks around very alertly. A giant purple wolf-like creature jumps from a tall tree. He barks at Hamclub, who get knocked back. This doggy was about to get put down! Mini-Boss: Toppings Hound Toppings Hound is very large, making it easy to hit but has some attacks wih serious knockback! The stage has a lake with some lilypads and a large island, where Toppings Hound is located. There are some trees which you will have to climb to get to it, and also some things to throw! When weak, Toppings Hound will use its roar more often. Cutscene: Toppings Hound falls into the lake, but only half of him is actually submerged, thus proving how big he is! Gradually, it starts shrinking and getting more yellow, until it turns into..... PIZZUPPY! (There is also an indigo serpent slithering away from them but no-one notices) Hamclub grabs him and feeds him the rest of his avacado. Pizzuppy quickly recovers and the two take off into the jungle together! Stage 1.5: Tumbledown Treetops ' '''The first area is a continuation of the last area in the previous level. After that comes the treetops. Enemies such as Monkeys and Dark Climbers appear. In each area, Pizzuppy will appear multiple times, throwing giant pieces of ham at enemies when you talk to him. '''Cutsecene:' After scaling the tallest tree he had ever seen, Hamclub sat down at the top, admiring the view. He dozes off. Very soon after, he is rudely awakened by the violent shaking of the tree. Hamclub looks down to see his friend, the Spagghedog. He sends down a vine for him to climb. When he arrives at the top, Hamclub notices that he looks.... possesed! His theory is proven correct as the now Possesed Spagghedog nearly knocks him off the tree with a heavy block of ham. Hamclub didn't want to fight his friend, in fact it was the last thing he wanted to do, but he knew he had no choice. Boss: Possesed Spagghedog The battle takes place on a gigantic tree with clumps of leaves, branches and platforms made of wood, for this area was once a temporary shelter for previous heroes. Possesed Spagghedog uses various spaghetti LuckyEmile's Story After coming out of Rainbow Dash's house, LuckyEmile sorts out her hair after it was messed up after kissing with Rainbow Dash. She then gets back to work at delivering parcels and mail to the ponies of Equestria. Meanwhile, in the FedEx head quarters, the new boss, Queen Chyrisalis, and her changeling army swear a serious rivalry with UPS. LuckyEmile hears about the news and sets off on her adventure. Stage 1: Dr. Wily's Lab: Lucky decides to sneak into Dr. Wily's Lab via a warp pipe. After some gameplay, she is spotted by Bass and a miniboss starts, however he is defeated. After more gameplay, she comes across Dr. Wily, who is not only mad at her for sneaking into his lab, but also for stealing his theme. He enters his new machine, but is defeated by the muffin-loving pegasus/human. She apologises for any damage done and exits he lab. Stage 2: Green Hill Zone (Act 1) The trademark "Green Hill Zone: Act 1" appears and slides away. Lucky thanks it for telling her where she is and continues. After a while, Dr. Eggman appears in his new egg-drill-car and challenges Lucky. She accepts and defeats him. Eggman runs off. After some puzzles (based off LuckyEmile Adventures), she find Eggman again, who challenges her to fight Hyper Metal Sonic. She wins and apologises for any hard feelings. She then runs into FedEx. Stage 3: FedEx In the dark halls of the FedEx building, Lucky gallops her way to Chyrisalis. After a while, she is spotted by a Changeling FedEx-van driver and he tries to run her over. However, he is defeated. She soon meets with Chyrisalis, who seemed prepared. "Ah! You finally made it, you stupid little pegasus." She said. "You are gonna regret saying that!" Shouted Lucky. "oh really. Because, i think you'll regret working for UPS. I have captured your precious Rainbow Dash! Ha!" Lucky's eyes began to twitch. A cage came down from the ceiling with Rainbow Dash tied up. Chrysalis laughed evilly and a battle between her and Lucky began. After a long fight, Lucky is crowned victorious. She goes to free Rainbow Dash when Chrysalis catches her and ties her up. She traps her and Rainbow Dash in a FedEx box and puts them in her office. The two pegasi curl up to each other, believing this may be the end... Legendary Pop - Fizz's Story TBA Mixxmasta's Story: A Legend's Legacy The camera focuses on a robot. This robot, Twister, is more known as Mixxmasta, and he is searching for something. He says, "I have to destroy the ones who did..." Mixx gulped. "I can't go and remind myself of what happened to them. I have to destroy the destroyers!" Stage 1: Shogun Tower "You!" Mixx shouted at an empty room, empty, that is until a robot comes down, trying to crush Mixx. The robot was none other than Shogun Man, reconstructed. Shogun Man was one of the attackers. "I have defeated you before Shogun Man, I can do it again!" Mixx was angry as he shouted this. Shogun Man chuckled and taunted at him to fight him. Mixx grunted and started to attack. Boss 1: Shogun Man Mk.II (Boss attacks: Shogun Man will send out three kunais to target Mixx. He will also occasionaly jump and also slash down with his sword.) After defeating Shogun Man, Mixx shrugs and said, "Should of stayed with the smart four. You can't manage without them." After defeating Shogun Man, Mixx realised that his next stop is at the Diamond Mine to face off against Diamond Man. "He's probably been reconstructed too," Mixx thought to himself. He then found the entrance to the Diamond Mine and headed in. Stage 2: Diamond Mine Heading through the boss door, he found an silent room. Diamond Man then drilled from the ground and shouted at him, "You again? I will crush you this time!" Mixx smirked, "Yeah, sure you will." Boss 2: Diamond Man Mk.II (Boss attacks: Diamond Man will use his Diamond Cutter attack most, which fires in diagonal directions. He may also make diamond stalactites fall from the top or make stalagmites rise from the ground.) "Two done, two to go," thought Mixx as he leaved the Diamond Mine. An airship comes down and stops in front of Mixx. "There you are!" the Doctor exclaims. "Not you again, Wily," Mixx said, "You may have made me but you do not control me!" "I've been agaitated by that pony enough, so I don't need to know your opinion," Wily told him. "You lost to a pony? You're even worse than I thought!" Mixx told him, in between laughs. Wily gets agitated and starts to attack Mixx. Boss 3: Wily Mech Z (Boss attacks: The Wily Mech will usually shoot out three lasers at you. He also may shoot out a energy ball.) "Hmph," Mixx told Wily, "If you lost to that pony, no wonder I destroyed you." "Shut up!" Wily shouted back at him. Wily then ran away, dropping a blue stone. "Hm? Whats that?" Mixx thought to himself. He picked it up and headed to his next target. "Next stop, Tidal Base," Mixx told himself, heading towards the ocean. "But, one thing I can't get out of my head," thought Mixx, "Is what this stone is?" Mixx brings out the blue stone. "Well, I have a robot to destroy." Stage 3: Tidal Base "And we are here, and there he is," said Mixx. Tidal Man stood in front of him. "My Tidal Man, have you gotten fatter since the last time?" Mixx asked. Tidal Man grunted and charged to attack. Boss 4: Tidal Man Mk.II (Boss attacks: He will shoot out a wave most often, which you need to jump over. He may also make the water rise over the arena, making your jumps floatier.) "Even improved, they never seem to get better at fighting..." thought Mixx to himself heading to his second last destination. A pink stone is in front of Mixx. "Another one?" thought Mixx. He picked it up and headed to the Sky Temple. "Here I am, the Sky Temple," Mixx said, seeing the floating castle in the sky. He then clenched his fist and headed towards it. Stage 4: Sky Temple "Sky Man," Mixx said as he entered. Sky Man turned around and said, "Yes?" "Your next on the list," Mixx said as attacking him. Boss 5: Sky Man Mk.II (Boss attacks: He will summon tornados and will also make winds blow across the screen, making you move.) "Thats the end of the show," Mixx said, looking at the remains of what was Sky Man. He left and then headed to Wily's Castle. Mixx was walking to Wily's Castle, when he then saw a purple stone, resembling the other two stones he had. He picked it up and suddenly, a grey pegasus walked up and said, "What do you have there?" Mixx got agaitated and replied, "Nothing of your buisness." The pegasus shrugged and walked away. Mixx then continued to head to Wily's Castle. Mixx arrived at Wily's Castle, with him seeing the four floors of it. He sighed and entered. Stage 5: Wily Castle 1 "Bass," Mixx said. A black and grey robot with yellow stripes on him answered, "You took too long," the robot known as Bass replied. They then started to fight. Boss 6: Bass (Boss attacks: Bass will use the Tengu Blade & Copy Vision from Mega Man & Bass, as well as his Bass Buster.) After defeating Bass, Mixx goes to the next floor and heads on. Stage 6: Wily Castle 2 Mixx went into the next boss room and found Bass was in there as well. "Don't you give up!" Mixx growled at Bass. Bass smirked and said, "No, I don't." Boss 7: Bass (Boss attacks: Bass will use the Lightning Bolt & Ice Wall from Mega Man & Bass, as well as his Bass Buster.) "He never learns...," Mixx thought to himself. He then headed on to the next floor of the Wily Fortress. Stage 7: Wily Castle 3 "Let me guess," Mixx thought to himself as he went in, "Yep, Bass is here." Bass smirked, "No chat this time, prepare to die!" Boss 8: Bass (Boss attacks: Bass will use the Spread Drill & Remote Mine from Mega Man & Bass, as well as his Bass Buster.) "He isn't gonna appear again, I bet," Mixx thought, "But then, I'm gonna be wrong." He then headed up to the final level of Wily Castle. Stage 8: Wily Castle 4 "I shouldn't be suprised!" Mixx said, and Mixx and Bass locked busters for maybe the last time. Boss 9: Bass (Boss attacks: Bass will use the Wave Burner & Magic Card from Mega Man & Bass, as well as his Bass Buster.) "I am not finished with you! My new master told me I am the most powerful robot ever!" Bass shouted at Mixx. "Who is your master?" Mixx asked. "Lord Spade is my master! He says I am the most powerful robot ever!" Bass shouted, getting psychotic. "Well he is wrong." Mixx shouts at Bass. "Well, how about one more round then?" Bass said, calmly, but with arrogance. Bass then fused with Treble, who was beside after he heard the noise. Bass then fused with Treble, and the final battle began! Boss 10: Super Bass (Boss attacks: Bass will fly over the screen, shoot you with clusters of triple & quadruple shots, shoot you with a charged shot, and use all his previous attacks.) "H-How did I lose!" Bass shouted, "I-I can't lose!" "Well," Mixx said, "you just did." "I WON'T LOSE!!!" Bass shouted at Mixx. Bass charged at Mixx. Mixx paused, then pulled out the three stones he acquired earlier and transformed into Power Stone Mixx. "W-What did you transform into?" Bass said. Mixx smirked, and then flew into Bass. This ripped Bass in half, with his circuits sprinkled other the floor. Mixx then went up to Bass and shot him in the head, circuits flying there. He then went out of the Wily Fortress, but before he left, he set a bomb and set it. Using the stones he used to transform, he flew out of the Wily Castle, with the Castle exploded behind him, burning. Werewoof's Story TBA Samtendo's Story: Tournaments and Betrayals Inbound TBA SuperSonicDarkness' Story:The Ultimate Uprising Dark is getting ready to film another Minecraft video. He decides to call his friends up, when he hears a distress signal from the fantendo universe.He jumps through a portal, and on the other side, he finds himself to look somewhat like Sonic the Hedgehog. Stage 1: Fields of Fantendo Dark goes into an abandoned labaratory where he sees many things from many different stories happening. He sees Mixx fighting Bass,Squavocado escaping from possesed Spagghedgehog, and many other things, when Dr. Robotnik comes in a flying mech. "Ohoho! Finally, I can get my revenge on you, Sonic!" Dark doesn't know who he is talking about, but fights bravely anyways. Boss 1:Dr. Robotnik After defeating Robotnik, he goes to find the other Users who have been protecting Fantendo. Stage 2:The Great Grass-Lands After beating the Great Grass-Lands, Dark notices his form begins to change into that of Dipper Pines. Super Duper Mario Kirby's Story: Fusion Inside of a dark laboratory, Mario and Kirby are fused together to form SDMK. He walks out andspots the scientist, using his robots to control SDMK. He prepares to fight back. Stage 1: The Lab Floor One After escaping from the first floor, he finds that the scientist has constructed more robots, bigger, badder, and more powerful than before. Racing into the elevator, he goes up to the third floor, with the robots racing up to the third floor. Stage 2: The Lab Floor Three SDMK raced up the stairs and onto the roof, where he finds The Scientist, inside a giant robot that he built. Yelling to surrender as a prisoner or be destroyed by his robot, SDMK refuses but instead fights back. Stage 3: The Lab Roof (Boss: The Scientist's Robot) Upon defeating the robot, SDMK jumped off the roof, using Kirby's floating ability to land safely. They spotted a villiage in the distance and decided to walk over to it. Stage 4: The Meadow He reached the villiage, which he discovered was on fire! Quickly, SDMK put out the fire, and the villiagers thanked him a lot. SDMK asked where the fire came from. They pointed towards DuperSuperKeebyLuigi, the exact opposite of SuperDuperMarioKirby. The Scientist created him as well, and he wanted revenge! SDMK proceeded to fight DSKL. Stage 5: The Villiage (Boss: DSKL) He defeated the clone, to the Scientist's dismay. The scientist retreated to the ruins of the lab, with SDMK on his tail. Stage 6: To The Lab! When they reached the lab, The Scientist was using the machine that created SDMK in order to create a new robot, by combining all of his previously made robots. He hopped on top and laughed evilly, and SDMK prepared to defeat the SCientist one last time. Stage 7: Ruins of the Lab (Final Boss: Giant Robot, The SCientist, and DSKL) The robot exploded into flames, and the Scientist and the clone flew off into nowhere SDMK could see. He walked back to the villiage, with everyone cheering him on, and he thought he was finally done fighting evil. But he was wrong... Sloopy's Story TBA Locky's Story: An Alone Warrior The story starts with Locky training on a grassy field. He looks on the sky and have a flashback of the only battle that he lost, and how it would leave to the descruction of his village. "Why I always have this flashback, it is almost like a mental torture." Locky says, he sits down and looks at the sun. A black eagle appears in front of him delivering a message. The message is from his rival, Shi, saying that he will make something even worse that he did before, as such, he sees Shi's army attacking the village that Locky is currently living in. "This time, I won't lose." Locky says as he goes to the village. Stage 1: Village Entrance Locky enters the village, where he sees a bunch of people running away from Shi's army, many houses being burned down and such, he sees the Black Doom Army, which has formed an allience with Shi's army. The level ends once Locky opens the gate for the 1st Shi's base. Boss 1: General Mephiles Before the battle: Locky meets with one of Shi's army generals, Mephiles, known for his use of heavy weaponry. "Looks like we meet again.", Mephiles said, "Hmph. I see that you haven't changed since our last fight.", Locky replied, "Don't worry, this time will be worse than the other one!", Mephiles said. After the battle: "Where Shi is hiding?", Locky said pointing his katana to Mephiles, "I will never tell you.", Mephiles said, "Seems like you are still the same Mephiles, we will meet again. This time I will let you life, but be warned, if I ever see you again on my eyesight, you are going down.", Locky replied as he goes away from Mephiles. Metal Chaos' Story: A Mission Cutscene: After the death of the real Metal Chaos, in the E.G.G. Station Dr. Eggman has finished recreating Metal Chaos. Eggman used Metal Sonic as the skeleton (after he had reset Metal's memeory) and covered him with Sonic's DNA. To make him powerful, Eggman receives him the Dark Emeralds turning his creation to Hyper form. "I am your master, Doctor Ivo Robotnik," Eggman introduced "and your name is Project Metal Chaos. I want you to destroy SuperScratchKat!" Metal didn't respond as he grabbed Eggman by the coat collar with his left hand. "What are you doing, you imbecile?!" Metal opened his right hand and appeared a laserball. "If you do that, I'm gonna shove your--" Metal struck the laser ball, forming a laser blast. Metal released Eggman's coat collar as Eggman fell backwards an crashed to his equipment. Eggman has been knocked out. "Must destroy everything," Metal announced as he hovered out of the base and began to start his mission. Stage 1: Mad Gear Zone ''' It is like Green Hill Zone Act 2 (from Sonic 1) except it has a Mad Gear Zone (from Sonic 4: Episode 1) makeover and you must go to the beginning of the level (since you start at the end of the level) '''Cutscene: Metal Chaos encounters Sonic the Hedgehog. "Woah! What the hell are you?!" Sonic exclaimed. "You shall not know, fake creation. But you shall be my first target to abuse. Say your prayers, nuisance!" Metal explains as the two begin their brawl. Boss Fight: Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic plays like he was in SSBB as a CPU, but on Easy Mode. Cutscene: Sonic is struggling on the ground as Metal finishes off by stepping hard on his spine, making it half broken. "I will love to torture you more, but my quest shall continue. Playtime is over, and I'll start playing with you again later," Metal verbalized as he hovered to his next destination; Green Grove Jungle. Stage 2: ''Green Grove Jungle'' Has loop-tee-loops, vines you must swing on, and enemies are Buzzbombers and Bubbles (from Sonic 4). The stage gameplay is the same gameplay from Sonic Lost World. Cutscene: As Metal Chaos hovers, he opened his left hand and came out a hologram of a GPS of Green Grove Jungle. The GPS states that something alive is ahead. "Wonderful," states Metal, "another nincompoop to play around with! Hmhehehehehehehehehehehehe!" 'Stage 3: ''Gray Grass Plains ' Like ''Green Grove Jungle but has not vines, adds spikes and bottomless pits, no loop-tee-loops, and has Bubbles (from Sonic 3) and Slicers added in more locations throughout the stage. Final Story TBA